MGT3K ep 4
by Agent BM
Summary: i think you get the idea of this series now
1. theme song

**MGT3K episode 4**

**I don't own TAWOG or MST3K**

In the not too distant future… way down in deep 13

The evil Dr. Grant and TV's Jeff were hatching an evil scheme

They hired a girl by the name of Penny, just a regular girl they didn't like

Their experiment needed a good test case, so they conked her on the noggin and they shot her into space

"GET ME DOWN" screamed Penny

We'll send her Gumball cartoons, any cartoon we can find

Lalala

She'll have to sit and watch them all and we'll monitor her mind

Lalala

Now keep in mind she can't control where the cartoons begin or end

Lalala

She'll try to keep her sanity with the help of the Wattersons

Family roll call:

Gumball

Darwin

Anais

Richard

Nicole

If you're wondering how she eats and breathes, and other science facts

Lalala

Just repeat to yourself it's just a show, I should really just relax

For mystery Gumball theater 3000


	2. invention exchange

Ch. 2

"I don't know Gumball, do you really think I should do this?" Asked Penny

"Come on Penny, it's your invention, give it a chance" said Gumball

"Well, okay" said Penny

The phone on the desk began to ring

"Hey, the mads are calling" shouted Gumball

"We'll be there in a minute" shouted Darwin

The family walked into the room and answered the phone. On the screen was TV's Jeff

"Hello Wattersons, Penny, I'm afraid to say this but DG has recently just passed on" said Jeff

"Does that mean we can go home?" asked Darwin

"No, you still have to do the experiments" said Jeff

"Oh, well how did DG die?" asked Nicole

"He just sort of died, he ate some bad meat and before he passed on he said Jeff, I want you to take care of things from now on and I said yes" said Jeff

DG walked up to him not dead and touched his shoulder

"Jeff, I'm not dead, but you will be if you lie like that again" said DG

"Sorry sir" said Jeff nervously

"Now go get the invention" said DG

"Yes sir" said Jeff

"So Wattersons, Penny, what have you made this week?" asked DG

"Well sir I made this, I call it a musical chair, it's a chair that plays music when you play it. It has drums for armrests, the body is a xylophone, and I think you get the idea" said Penny

"So what did you make?" asked Anais

"Well if you must know, Dr. G has borrowed some money from my 401k and has invested in these fast food novelty items which he's just sold to a major, major buyer who shall remain nameless" said Jeff

"Well actually, that fell through but I'm sure they'll sell. You see they're called unhappy meals" said DG as he reached into a big box and pulled one out

"You took my money and you haven't sold them yet" said Jeff starting to get angry

"Oh shut up Jeff. You see Wattersons; this one came from the restaurant with the cold hamburger sandwich that has a bit taken out of it, some dead silverfish and growth compost. And there's one with a roach motel and dead batteries and I think you get the idea. So what do you think?" asked DG feeling nervous because Jeff was giving him an angry glare

"I think it's evil and it'll never sell" said Penny

"Yeah and you should give Jeff his money back" said Gumball

"Well your experiment this week will be the party, an episode that makes me want to puke, Jeff push the button" said DG

"No I want my money back" said Jeff

"Four steps Jeff, paid" said DG

"I don't care I want my money" said Jeff getting angrier

"Electro shock Jeff" said DG

"No" said Jeff

"Push the button" said DG

"No" said Jeff

"The box, Jeff" said DG

"And I'm pushing the button" said Jeff

The alarms on the ship went off

"We have movie sign"


	3. the experiment

"**So this is what you do up here, watch cartoons of yourselves that came out of nowhere?" asked Penny**

"**Yeah pretty much" said the family**

_[The Episode opens at the Elmore Junior High School, with the students crowded around Tobias]_

**Tina**: Are we invited?

**Penny**: Are we invited?

**Alan**: Are we invited?

**Darwin**: Are we invited?

**Tobias**: Guys, guys! Let me cut to the chase here, alright? You're ALL invited!

**Students**: Yay! A high school party, and we are all invited!

**Rachel**: _[yells at the students]_ NONE OF YOU ARE INVITED!

"**Well that was harsh" said Anais**

**Tobias**: _[indifferent]_ Oh. Hi, Rachel.

**Rachel**: My party is for young adults, not old... _[yells]_ **BABIES!**

**Tobias**: _[tuts and wags his finger]_ Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. Wouldn't it be a shame if Mom and Dad found out about your secret party?

**Students**: _[simultaneously tut and wag their fingers]_ Rachel, Rachel, Rachel.

**Rachel**: _[pretends to think for a second]_ Fine. You can come. _[Some students quietly cheer]_ But you all have to bring... A DATE!

**Students**: A date?!

**Rachel**: Uh huh. _[walks off]_ Good luck!

_[The students look at the camera, all in horror, apart from Darwin who is confused. Then, everyone but Darwin runs off screaming. Darwin eyes the rest, then looks back bewildered]_

**Darwin**: What's a date? _[walks in the direction of where the rest ran off, and calls them]_ Hey! What's a date?

**Miss Simian**: Hmmm... A secret house party, eh? I'd better tell Principal Brown. \

"**Well that explains a few things" said Penny**

"**Yeah it kind of does" said Gumball**

"**I was wondering what she was doing at that party" said Darwin**

**Gumball**: Alright buddy, let's make a list of possible dates.

**Darwin**: What's a date?

**Bobert**: _[rises]_ Date, D-A-T-E, social activity undertaken by two people in suitability for a relationship. _[lowers, then rises again and tells Darwin about another meaning of "date"]_ It is also a fruit that makes you poop.

"**That's very disturbing" said Richard**

**Gumball**: Yeah... Thanks?

**Darwin**: Hey! What about Penny?

**Gumball**: Penny? Oh, no, no, no, I just like her as a friend... _[His pupils are shaped like hearts]_

"**Gumball, I know you love me, why won't you just admit it?" asked Penny**

"**Because I don't, I just like you as a friend, that's all" said Gumball nervously**

"**Yeah, sure" said Penny**

**Darwin**: Why are your eyes shaped like hearts?

**Gumball**: Allergies!

**Darwin**: Oh. Well, what about Carrie?

_[Scene changes to Carrie eating a sandwich]_

**Gumball**: Carrie... She's got spirit... _[A piece of sandwich falls off Carrie's body onto the floor of the cafeteria, Carrie is shocked]_ I'll put her in the "maybes". Next... _[Scene changes to Teri laughing]_ Teri... Nicely drawn features... _[Teri turns her face to the right]_ But a little flat. I'll put her in the "possibles". _[Scene changes to Carmen reading a science book]_ Carmen... Prickly, but smart. Interesting. _[Scene changes to Sussie chewing with her mouth open with the girls watching her]_ Ugh, Sussie

"**She's so disgusting when she eats" said Nicole**

"**At least you don't have to see her eat like that everyday" said Darwin**

... No.

_[A paper plane appears and lands in the jelly]_

**Darwin**: What's that?

**Gumball**: _[opens the paper plane and there's a question written on it]_ "Would you be the jelly in my peanut butter sandwich?" _[imagines two slices of bread with peanut butter but without jelly]_

**Imaginary Bread**: What do you say, Gumball?

**Gumball**: Nah. No, thanks. I already ate. _[crumples and throws away the paper plane]_ Alright buddy, it's date-time!

**Gumball** : Hi, Masami, wanna be my date? You're not really my type, 'cause I usually like attractive girls, but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

**Masami**: _[gets angry and turns black]_

"**That wasn't really the right thing to say to her" said Anais**

"**I was desperate" said Gumball**

"**You could've just asked me" said Penny**

"**I didn't know that letter was from you" said Gumball**

**Gumball**: You are a girl, right? _[Masami is still angry]_ What?

**Masami**: _[strikes Gumball with thunder and flies away]_

**Gumball**: _[screams and coughs]_ How about you, Teri? You look desperate.

**Teri**: _[feels pissed off and swings her hand in fornt of Gumball as if she slapped Gumball's face very lightly]_

**Gumball**: Was that a _slap?_

**Teri**: Yes. _[walks away]_

"**That didn't look much like a slap" said Richard**

**Gumball**: Uh, ouch?

**Sussie**: _[stops by]_

**Gumball**: Hey, Sussie, it's your lucky day, you're my date for the party. What do you say? _[Sussie burps in Gumball's face]_ Aahh!

_[Banana Joe and Carmen pass by while holding hands]_

**Banana Joe**: _[laughs at Gumball]_ Date fail! Come on, Prickles, let's roll!

**Gumball**: _[sighs]_

**Richard**: Oh cheer up, Gumball. When I was your age, I needed a girl for a party and what I said to her was- _[stuffs a lump of food into his mouth, then mumbles before swallowing the food]_ And 20 years later, we're still married.

"**I'm surprised you still are" said Penny**

"**What is that supposed to mean?" asked Richard**

"**Oh nothing, just nothing" said Penny**

**Gumball**: Aww, dad, you make it sound so easy...

**Anais**: Are you sure you asked every girl in class?

**Darwin**: You can ask Penny.

**Gumball**: Penny? She's too hot. No, not hot, not hot... My type, not my type. _[worried smile]_

_[Scene cuts to a painting of Penny in Gumball's plate]_

"**That just proves you love me Gumball" said Penny**

"**No it doesn't" said Gumball**

**Anais**: Well, if it's not Penny, there's still one girl you haven't asked.

**Gumball**: Really? Who?

**Anais**: _[stares at Gumball]_

**Gumball**: _[realises]_ Oh! Her-

**Anais**: _[gives Gumball the phone]_

**Gumball**: _[on the phone]_ Hi, this is Gumball Watterson calling, would you be my date to the party? Uh no, you weren't exactly the first girl I asked but... NO, NO, no, no, no, no, don't hang up! _[whispers]_ Please, I can beg. _[kneels down]_ Yes, I'm on my knees. HEY, I'm not saying that! NO, NO, no, no, no, no, please don't hang up! _[sighs]_ Fine, I, Gumball Watterson, have a stupid face... _[Darwin peeks]_ Stuck on a big stupid head... _[Anais peeks]_ With a tiny stupid brain... _[Nicole peeks]_ And stupid is my favorite color. _[Richard peeks]_

_[Darwin, Anais, Nicole and Richard laugh softly]_

**Gumball**: _[gasp]_ You will? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you so much! I'll pick you up at eight. _[hangs up the phone and looks behind him]_

_[Darwin, Anais, Nicole and Richard run back into their seat]_

**Gumball**: Yes! See Darwin, no girl can resist me.

"**She only went out with you because you said all that stuff" said Penny**

**Richard**: _[crying]_ I'm so proud of you. My baby boy is becoming a man.

**Gumball** : Yeah! Keep it together, dad.

**Richard**: It seems like only yesterday we were watching "Daisy the Donkey" together.

**Gumball**: Dad, that _was_ yesterday.

**Richard**: Well, it feels like a long time ago. And look at you now, dating a girl! _[Camera zooms out, revealing Tina on the back seat, sticking out her tongue]_

"**She looks like a dog when she does that" said Anais**

_[Gumball rings the doorbell, waiting with Darwin and Tina, then Penny and Hector appear]_

**Penny**: Hey.

**Darwin**: Hello.

**Gumball**: Hey, Penny.

**Penny**: _[disappointed]_ Yeah, Hi, Gumball.

**Gumball**: So... I didn't realize you were coming with Hector.

**Penny**: I didn't realize you liked lizard-breath. _[Tina is smelling her breath]_

_[There's an awkward silence]_

**Darwin**: I feel awkward.

"**well you should" said Nicole**

**Principal Brown**: _[pops out of the bush]_ Hmmm... More guests have arrived. Shall we make our move?

**Miss Simian**: _[pops out of the bush]_ Patience, Nigel. Let's wait until it's in full swing. _[Both hide back into the bush]_

**Rachel**: _[opens the door, feeling excited, then becomes disappointed]_ TOBIAS! More of your "dweeb loser baby friends" have arrived. _[walks back into her room]_

**Tobias**: GUYS! GUYS! This party is totally off the _hook!_

_[Gumball and Darwin walk into the house and they are shocked. Bobert, Anton and Banana Joe are dancing while clapping their hands]_

**Teri**: _[pours tea into two cups]_ Any room for more tea? _[pours tea into Leslie's pot]_

**Leslie**: Don't mind if I do.

_[Molly and Rob are playing catch using Alan as the ball]_

**Rob**: This is such fun!

"**This is not exactly the party I had in mind" said Penny**

"**It was for me" said Darwin**

"**That's because you like everything" said Gumball**

_[Sussie is eating potato chips with her mouth open]_

"**She's so disgusting" said Richard**

**Gumball**: _[unimpressed]_ This is a high school party?

**Darwin**: I know... It's AWESOME! _[runs excitedly]_ Woohoo!

**Tina**: Wanna dance?

**Gumball**: Ugh, you go ahead. I'll join you later.

_[Darwin is playing leapfrog with Idaho]_

**Clayton**: I'm having the time of my life.

"**How, you're not really doing anything" said Anais**

_[Miss Simian busts down the door]_

**Miss Simian**: This party is busted! _[Some of the students are putting their hands up]_ Busted WIDE OPEN!

**Principal Brown**: Busted...

**Miss Simian**: Now for some real music. _[changes the music by using Juke, and a rock music is playing louder]_

_[Everyone screams, violently smashes things, and makes horn gesture. Alan attempts to fit himself into balloons, Leslie is dancing with his pot on his head, and Sussie is still eating chips]_

"**Now this is a party" said Gumball**

**Jamie**: Hey, look! I'm gonna throw the TV out of the window.

**TV**: Please, allow me. _[jumps out of the window]_

**Rachel**: NO! Not the TV!

_[Miss Simian slams Rachel, the crowd throw Miss Simian into the air, then Miss Simian falls onto the floor]_

**Principal Brown**: That's my girl! WOOHOO! _[bumps his head with Bobert]_

"**Now this is an awesome party" said Darwin**

_[Molly and Carmen jump on the sofa, Molly jumps so high and pops out of the roof]_

**Sun**: _[angrily]_ Hey, dude. I'm trying to sleep here!

**Molly**: Sorry.

_[Rachel is seen sitting on the stairs and crying]_

**Darwin**: Hello. _[Walks out toward Rachel]_ Hey, why crying?

**Rachel**: _[sadly]_ Because this is the worst party ever! I invited everybody, and none of my friends turned up!

**Darwin**: But we all came, and we're your friends!

**Rachel**: You guy aren't my friends. YOU JUST TRASHED MY PARENTS' HOUSE!

"**Well it was fun" said Gumball**

"**I'm just glad it wasn't my house or I would've grounded you boys" said Nicole**

_[Banana Joe flies out the door and laughs, then enters the house]_

**Darwin**: Don't worry, I'll tidy it up!

**Rachel**: Yeah, sure, you're gonna tidy all this up?

**Darwin**: Of course! Don't you know I'm part sucker fish?! _[makes a sucking noise]_

"**I didn't know you could do that" said Gumball**

**Rachel**: Thanks. _[sniffs]_ What's your name?

**Darwin**: Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemus Watterson the Third!

"**That's not your real name buddy" said Gumball**

"**I know, I was just trying to impress her" said Darwin**

**Rachel**: Hehehe. You don't seem so bad, for a kid.

_[Scene changes back to the party, with everyone down. Teri is asleep on the floor with text drawing on her, Juke is sleeping in a corner, Sussie is still eating, and Idaho and Banana Joe are dancing slowly with parts of their skin peeled off]_

**Idaho**: Haha! I'm doing the mashed potato!

**Leslie**: _[lies facing down on the ground, then raises his head, revealing his wrinkled face]_ Ahh... _Thirsty!_

_[Penny and Hector are dancing together. Gumball and Tina are also dancing unenthusiastically]_

**Penny**: Hey, how's your date?

**Gumball**: _[sarcastically]_ Grrreat. How's yours?

**Penny**: Hector's not really my type... Gumball? Do you remember that paper plane?

**Gumball**: Umm, oh yeah! "Will you be the jelly in my peanut butter sandwich?" I wasn't really hungry.

**Penny**: No, silly! _I_ was the peanut butter.

**Gumball**: What?! Oh, I was supposed to be the jelly, wasn't I?

**Penny**: You seriously didn't understand?

**Gumball**: Uh, no.

**Hector**: Hey, Tina! Can I have the next dance?

**Tina**: You can have this one. _[drops Gumball]_

**Gumball**: Aahh!

_[Darwin sucks the messes like a vacuum cleaner, sucks the damaged sofa and spits it, turning it into as if the sofa was new]_

**Darwin**: Finished!

**Rachel**: Darwin! You're the best kid ever! How come you don't have a girlfriend?

**Darwin**: What do I need a girlfriend for?

**Rachel**: This. _[kisses Darwin's head]_

**Darwin**: _[whispering]_ Everything's so clear now! _[flips upside down and faints]_

**Rachel**: Is he gonna be alright?

**Gumball**: Yeah, yeah, he'll be fine. Uh, Penny?

**Penny**: Yes?

**Gumball**: Um, I was thinking about the, you know, next party? Maybe you can be the sandwich in my uh, peanut jelly butter, you know what I mean.

**Penny**: Yeah, I'd love to.

_[Car horn noise is heard, Richard arrives in the car]_

**Rachel**: I think your dad's here.

**Gumball**: Oh, well. Time to go... I guess. C'mon buddy! _[drags Darwin]_ Thanks for the party! I love you, Penny! _[facepalms]_ What did I say that for?!

**Rachel**: Is that really the best we can do?

**Penny**: I think he's awesome. _[blushes]_

_[Darwin, Gumball, and Richard are all sitting silently in the car]_

**Richard**: _[whispers]_ I like the new one better.

**Gumball**: _[blushes]_ Who? What? Penny? Oh no, I don't love her! I-I mean love her! I mean like her. Can we go home, please?

"**Forget it Gumball, I know you love me" said Penny**

"**Okay, you got me, yes I do love you" said Gumball**

"**That's all I wanted to hear" said Penny**

**She leaned over to gumballs seat and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he fainted**

"**He'll be fine" said Nicole**

**Richard**: And how was the party for you, Darwin?

**Darwin**: I don't know exactly how to put it into words, but... _[starts yodeling]_

"**That didn't really explain anything" said Anais**

"**I said I had fun" said Darwin**

"**Oh, okay" said Anais**

_[At Tobias' house]_

**Tobias' Mom**: See? Didn't I tell you we could trust Rachel and Tobias while we're away?

**Tobias' Dad**: Huh, wait 'till we see the phone bill.

_[Closet door opens, revealing Principal Brown and Miss Simian, who are then shocked]_

"**Well that's awkward" said Darwin**

_[Episode ends]_


	4. conclusion

"So Penny, what did you think about your first episode?" asked Gumball

"It was fine, as long as I'm up here with you I guess I can handle this" said Penny

"So what did you think sirs?" asked Gumball on the video phone

(Back on Earth)

Jeff locked himself into a closet

"Jeff, are you in there?" asked DG

"Go away" said Jeff

"Look I'm sorry that I haven't sold the invention yet" said DG

"If you're sorry then give me back my money" said Jeff

"And all you care about is money, so I got you a gift" said DG

Jeff opened the door, snatched the present, and went back in the closet. A big explosion happened inside

"That should teach him" said DG

He turned towards the video phone not knowing Gumball and penny just saw that

DG quickly ran towards the console

"Sorry you had to see that" said DG as he pushed a button on the console and the screen faded out

"**That's the end of this episode, I'm going to take a little break from this series for a couple of days so don't expect a new episode so soon. Please review**


End file.
